


untitled

by a_really_good_idea_for_a_username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_really_good_idea_for_a_username/pseuds/a_really_good_idea_for_a_username
Summary: This is my very first fic!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	untitled

On a dark halloween night in the early 1980s, a man approached a house.

“Alohomora”

He entered the room, seeing a man and a woman who were incredibly scared to see him there.

“Avada-”

“Padfoot!

What the bloody hell are you doing?!”

“Do you even know how they’re treating him?”

“Sirius, you were almost sent to Azkaban innocent! If you kill them then you’ll be there in no time!” yelled Remus, panicking. He regained his calmness almost instantly though.

“We’re here to kidnap, not to murder.”

“Stupify!” casted Sirius, pointing his wand at Vernon Dursley. He did the same to Petunia.

“Whose idea was it to send Harry here?” Sirius finally asked, after regrounding himself in the situation.

“Dumbledore’s.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Lily’s love protected him against Voldemort. He is safe with anyone blood-related to her.”

“Then why are we here again?”

“Our love can protect him too. He should be living with us … away from an abusive family.” Sirius shivered at the reminder of his own past, but began to search for the child. Five minutes later, the two heard crying noises coming from underneath the stairs. Both men got there as fast as they could.

“That scar wasn’t there before, was it? I don’t remember seeing a scar right in the middle of his forehead last year.” joked Sirius. Remus didn’t answer. He picked up the two-year-old and tried to calm it down. Harry recognized this face and quieted himself, though still crying. On their way out, Sirius wiped the Dursleys' minds of even “adopting” Harry in the first place. He undid the stunning spells and locked their door, so no-one got suspicious.


End file.
